Joker joins the Discipline Committee
by 100hypersonic
Summary: In a desperate attempt to get Joker like her Makoto gives him a job. Side story :Akechi becomes an Otaku (disclaimer i don't have the best grammar.)


_This is one out of two persona 5 stories i'm doing at the same time: Joker joins the Discipline and Choose: Haru vs Ann feel free to look at them both if you have the time. feel free to look at them both when you have the time._

* * *

Makoto thought once she join the phantom thieves everything would be water under the bridge sadly the one person she can't get along with, Ren Amamiya. No matter how many times she explains that was a misunderstanding on how Phantom thieves where truly helping the country Ren just didn't want to hear it. I'm trying to comfort her claiming that he has a bad experience with getting arrested for technically not doing anything wrong it only made her feel worse about the whole situation but no matter how much she racked her brain she couldn't think of a way to resolve their differences. Eventually she came up when idea she had convinced everyone else in the Phantom thieves to start a fake conversation and the group chat on their phones without letting joker now, after class they're all to be on top of this roof. Once he got there it was only him and Makoto after 2 minutes he finally realize no one else was coming and she locked them both outside so he had no choice but to listen. " you are a stubborn bitch, you know that?" Ren stated bluntly.

" I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and cut to the chase." She said slightly annoyed " have a job proposal for you."

"Am I being recorded this time too?"

" I have already apologized for th- never mind I want you to become a part of the discipline committee." Ren raised an eyebrow known something was up.

" you want me to take your job?"

" no, I am the student council president the discipline committee is pretty much people who go around punishing students who break the rules."

" wait so you're giving me a job where I have an excuse to beat people up." Because I don't generally couldn't tell if he was somehow confused or if you go still choking either way she knows she had to watch her words or he would take the job.

" yes, that is indeed one way of looking at it. And since that is fun committee hasn't officially been formed yet you would be the president and could find their own members later on, in conclusion you technically don't answer to anyone besides the principle of course." It was technically a lie but she needed it to sound like an offer you couldn't pass up.

" there's no catch?"

" nope not at all."

" let me think about it and I'll get back to you tomorrow."

" take all the time you need." What's that Ren went towards the door but forgot it was locked I had to wait for Makoto to fumble through her keys so they can leave. Well on the subway home think it over quite a bit and it didn't sound like it could be too much of a household because we have lot of free time on his hands.

" I think you should do it" Mona sad popping is head out of his school bag " it sounds like you could be fun while doing good around the school."

" I'm thinking the same thing but I don't know anything about how to discipline people." I thought about it some more than the idea came to him. " but I know who does." He got off the train at the nearest Stop and went around an alleyway.

* * *

" Greetings" Igor said " Welcome to my Velvet Room." Joker looks down at his feet and could see he was chained up once again, she looks from Beyond the cell bars and saw the twins waiting for him.

" All right inmate" Caroline greeted " what do you want our Master is a very busy man"

" actually I came here to see the two of you."

" You came here to see us?" Justine asked.

" Yes actually I need some advice, you see an acquaintance of mine wants me to be the president of the discipline committee at my school I don't know the first thing about punishing people on the spot and some seem to make a habit kicking my ass on the daily I bought guys will be the perfect teacher." The two wardens stared at him in silence for what seems like 5 minutes eventually they started getting teary-eyed " why the hell are you crying!?"

" our apologies inmates we zoned out after you said you need some advice" Justine wrapped the tears from her face.

" even though he can't make any friends he finally was able to man up and ask for help I thought the day would never come" Caroline started hiccuping between words

" I have plenty of friends." He said under his breath with his pride hurt

" okay inmate" Caroline smacked the cell with her baton" pay attention not letting you leave until you know everything we have to offer you."

" I'm ready" Joker nodded with a Sinister grin "_just__you__wait__like__Makoto__I'll__ be better __at__my__job__and__you'll__ever__ be __at__yours_."

Joker stayed in the Velvet Room for 35 hours but a real-time a second didn't even pass he got home he crashed on the bed thinking "I know what oh have to do"

* * *

A few hours before

Makoto I went over to see Futaba after school to thank her " I can't thank you enough for your advice."

" what advice, wait do you mean locking yourselves Up on the roof? You actually get it."

" It worked."

" what would you have done if he threw you off the roof or something." Makoto wanted to say said he wouldn't do that but thinking it over she could never rule out the possibility. " well if we're done here I got some reading to catch up on."

" oh what are you reading"

" Eromanga"

"What's eromanga?" Futaba slowly turns her head towards Makoto and was totally surprised that she wasn't joking. Then a sinister smirk came across her face, it wasn't anything to crazy but the thought of look at that face when she realizes what she's reading was too big of a chance to miss out on.

" there's the first volume let me know when you think." She handed her the book.

" oh thank you, I'll read it once I have the time."

" no rush take your time" Makoto left the house and Futaba snickered to herself. Once Makoto got home she drops everything she had on the table and decided to take the shower before starting dinner. Has she stopped in the shower her older sister Sae came into the house she looks like a dining room table and saw that Makoto had put her stuff there she did the same before crashing on the crouch for a second to rest her eyes.

"Long day?" makoto greeted.

"hmMmm" Sae got up and started yawning "I'll clear the table."

"Thanks"

* * *

Ren came to school the next day what's a leather jacket over his uniform he saw Makoto in the hallway on the way to class " I take it this means you accept?" As if the leather jacket wasn't enough he was also wearing sunglasses on top of his glasses.

" yep" you said with a smirk.

" okay I hope you do an excellent job, the jacket looks good on you" she's lying, the back of the jacket says justice will be served and she's waiting for the conversation to be over as soon as possible so she can be as far away from them as possible so she can embarrass herself.

" wait you really think so?" He asked sincerely.

" of course" reminder she's lying " well I'll see you later I'm off to class." A part of her thought this might be a bad idea but on the other hand that was the first conversation they've had in a while where he wasn't sarcastically rude. Ren then went to class himself, he saw and waved at her but she pretends to not know who it was.

" _maybe__the__jacket__was__ a bad idea_" he thought to himself. Kawakami went through the Roll Call end for some reason mishima wasn't in class which was odd because he don't seem like the type of person to step on class. He tried signaling fine it was literally right in front of them but you continue to ignore him. "_The jacket was definitely a mistak_e." He finally took it off and Ann turned around.

"Oh my god Ren, when did you get here." she joked.

" okay probably had that coming, anyway have you seen mishima I know he was here earlier today when I walked in."

" now that you mention it I did I wonder where he went."

" I'm going to go look for him just in case is in trouble." She asked kawakami if he could be excused for the rest room for a second has he got up one handed him his jacket, it's pretty clear she wants him to burn it.  
He searched the entire second and third floor and when you still couldn't find him he decided it was probably best for him to check the gym " bingo" I found two guys you seem to be bullying mishima " hey that's enough, what do you think you're doing to my friend?"

" who are you?" One of the guys said.

"Amamiya! You actually came to save me,wait what's with the jacket?"

" I'll be asking the questions here." Ren said trying to look cool. " what are you doing?"

" this clown claims to be best friends with a phantom thieves yet none of my request have gotten notice yet."

" sounds to me like they're too busy dealing with actual issues instead of your first world problems, mishima hurry up and get to class I'll be right behind you." mishima got up and booked it to class, what are the guys grabbed ran by the collar then received a punch to his right rib cage before he could even react.

" what the!"

" who gave you permission to touch me fool?" Ren starting to crack his knuckles. " believe it or not I wasn't going to make this personal at all, but seeing how the two of you have resorted to bullying and then you have the nerve to try to attack me well it's not looking too good for you already now is it? And since you decide to make a personal I can also add him the facts about you have the audacity to harm my precious  
Mishima , this is going to be a massacre so please do me a favor and die as fast as you possibly can."

* * *

Sea was looking the Phantom thieves caves as usual she kept telling herself set all chance to do so I can send the cats and everything will turn out fine but even though she hates take minute she's had some sleepless nights over the whole scenario and to make matters worse he was here. " good morning Sae-San" Akechi greeted.

" what do you want I'm busy" she said irritated.

" well considering. It's around the anniversary when the two of us started working together and we usually forget your lunch around this time I thought it'd be perfectly nice of me to treat that stuff to a meal this afternoon."

" has anyone's ever told you you're creepy."

" so far only you." He joke " but I am serious about lunch the two of us haven't really been seeing eye to eye so just this once I'll claim I'm the bad guy and take you out anywhere you want." Well she really wanted to refuse she was actually very hungry because she forgot to eat breakfast and it's pretty hard to pass up a free meal.

" alright then Mr. Bad guy give me a moment and we can get going." She got up and grabbed her coat then Akechi noticed Futaba's eromanga on her desk.

" what's this?"

" that's my sister's I took it by accident last night when I was packing my things. I read about 5 pages and got bored with it."

" A likely story." He said before flipping through the pages " oh my."

* * *

Makoto receive the text from Ren saying he can't go to this meeting cuz he had to go to his actual job. She figured now would be the time I try to get closer to him and volunteered to explain everything he missed later, to her surprise he actually agreed to the idea and said I could meet at her place once he's done with work considering it's closer. She seems happy. The plans seem to be working somewhat until it finally hit her. " Oh my God I'm going to have a boy at my house." When she got home she started cleaning the entire house next thing she knew the doorbell rang " welcome" she greeted.

"Yo" he came in and sat on the couch before Makoto could get a word in he noticed her DVD collection. " you have a goofy movie? I love to this as a kid."

"Um yeah it was my favorite movie growing up."

" let's watch it."

" but what about the stuff that happened in the meeting earlier."

" come on Makoto live a little." He took the DVD out of its case and put it in the DVD player.

" all right then if you insist" the two of them sat on the couch together and he didn't even by the way this time "_I'm doing it I'm making friends!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile__that's__ Futaba's __place_

_"_Mono what are you doing here?" She asked finally noticing him and her bedroom.

" you're not going to believe this!" He said angrily " Joker wouldn't take me to school with him, she claims that pets are allowed on campus the nerve of that guy!"

" really you text you after we're with them wonder why the change now." She thought about it then remembered Joker ask her to get him a customized jacket last night to help with his training. " all right Makoto made him president of the discipline committee" she tells them heard any sing weird from the others but how he's been acting so if I'd of the power going to his house is probably likely.

" oh come on he left me at home, ME. Doesn't that seem like a red flag."

"Nope" she powered up PS4 to play the Final Mix of Kingdom Hearts 2 " you can stay here if you want until he gets back." She picked him up and put him in her lap then started to pet him. "Alright your ass is mine lingering will your ass is mine."

* * *

don't worry joker didn't kill no those guys lol.


End file.
